


Yuiro and the chocolate factory

by Nexanda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Not beta reviewed, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rapid expansion, Will have mistakes, may never be finished, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: Another Day in the Skating home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful Yurio whom I adore. And I might write something for my Viktor too ♡ love you both so so much!
> 
> Might write more and more detail later if I feel like it. I hate mobile writing.

“Please daddy” Yuiro whimpered as he couldn't do anything but lean back with what of his back could touch the wall. 

 

“Well seeing as my little boy asked so nicely I don't see any reason why not” Came a very deep chuckle. Still the older one of the two got down to his knees before trying to remove the other pants but didn't really get them off only lowered as the other had rapidly expanded to the point there his trousers has burst open and his shirt looked like it was the only thing keeping him together.

 

“D-Daddy that hurts” He whimpered as he looked up as he couldn't even really see anything below his over bloated stomach. 

 

“Hush hush” Yuuri whispered softly before standing and giving a kiss to his cheek. “It'll be ok Daddy will take care of his son. All Yuiro could do was give a small nod before Yuuri went back down to work at his clothes. 

 

“now daddy doesn't know how you got yourself Into this mess you he's going to have to cut your clothes so you can get them off.”He purred soothingly but still getting the Raven haired one chuckled as he grabbed a pair of scissors. “Relax daddy will be careful he promise” he continued to try and relax the other as he knelt down to cut the others clothes. 

 

Now this wasn't the first time they had been like this. Yurio being the younger one he had always felt more insecure about his still developing body compared to the two adults he loved and lived with. Now even at the bright and youthful age of 18, he couldn't help but still feel such a way. So being the good partner Yuuri was, he brought Yurio some.. enlarging pills. For hopefully to more or less help for his self esteem issues while in fact not harming his body at all… 

 

That wasn't the case.

 

What actually ended up happening is that Yurio balloon up like a helium balloon with weight so he's still grounded. The easiest and most simple way they found to fix such a solution was to take a few antihistamines to reverse the affected party much like if someone ingested something which could have caused such reaction…. Much like the scene in Charlie and the chocolate factory, the one with Violet where she blew up like the blueberry she ingested.

 

Still back to the scene where Yuuri had finally taken his precious boy’s clothes off he happily knelt down and take Yurio's cock in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck!” Came a shout from the voice above. What Yuuri found out after the first time this happened is that although the other couldn't see what they were doing to him Yuiro loved it be a use his sense of sight was more or less taken away without the need for a blindfold. 

 

Still Yurio wasn't planning on drawing this out for long so he made sure to suck at all the right spit's for the younger one. “Shit I'm so close daddy” The blog whimpered as Yuuri leaned back to furiously jack him off. 

 

“Come then little one, don't keep daddy waiting” he chuckled and true to his word Yuiro came all over Yuri's hand and trousers. “good boy” The older praised before going and pick gnu a towel and wiping himself as the other panted looking over at the ice skater 

 

“Are you… Your not going to leave me like this are you?” he questioned as his mind still hazy from the orgasm.

 

“Why of course let our Ice Daddy see you and take care of you then, this one has housework to do” He smirked before looking around the room and picking up one of his own boxer ed and placed it on Yuiro head for him to sniff every time he breathed  

 

“Enjoy boy~” Yuuri laughed before leaving to do as he was told. If Yuiro wanted to have sex then he would have to wait there were other more important things to do until then… Plus Yuuri wasn't nearly frustrated enough to help… 

  
No not yet.. 


End file.
